


Fallen Lance

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Imagine if there was no 2x14 hallway conversation between Oliver and Laurel. So Laurel was never able to pick herself back up and begin to recover. What happens to Laurel then? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

  **H** **ey guys**

**So, this has been something I've been thinking about for awhile and well decided to finally write this story out.**

**In 2x14 yeah, the heavily polarizing dinner then hallway scene which well if you want a taste of what I'm referring to just go find a You Tube comment section or a forum site.**

**However, I'm going to briefly touch on it. First, I think Oliver and Sara both get way much to hate for the dinner and the hallway thing to where it's taken to ridiculous extents.**

**Especially given how much vile hatred the Laurel Lance fanatics have towards Oliver and Sara by acting like Oliver and Sara run around gleefully killing cute puppies.**

**Which I'm sure the Olicty shippers probably do the same for this situation if it suits their needs, just so nobody thinks I'm leaving them out.**

**Moving on the hallway scene** **Oliver was trying to get Laurel out of her pills and alcohol pit, so he had to do it harshly.**

**For the people who say, "Laurel is like fragile glass she need to be treated better" well Quentin and Oliver both tried that, and it went nowhere.**

**Plus, for the people who actually think treating people who do drugs and are alcoholics with this soft blanket type well I dare you to go see if it actually works. I'll give you a hint, it won't because substance abusers will use your compassion to get what they want forever if they can.**

**So, this story is me showing you what would have happened if Oliver never had that hallway conversation with Laurel.**

**Anyway, now that my long opening is over let's get to this.**

**Fair warning this going to be a dark story.**

**I don't own Arrow or DC comics**

* * *

A pier at the Starling City Docks

Laurel looks off into the murky waters below and despite the slight chill in the air, she doesn't care. Doesn't care about anything, not even the fact her bones are starting to show in places they never should, and her teeth are in horrible shape. Or even the fact she hasn't eaten in the past few days, weeks, even and only drinks enough water to stay alive.

Reaching down Laurel grabs a whiskey bottle with taking a massive swing only to realize it's empty angrily chucks it into the water below. Only anger at everybody from Adam Donner who fired her and especially her father, Oliver and her sister, along with her mother as well.

Due to her no longer having an income she eventually had to begin getting her pills from the dealers and breaking into alcohol stores after hours to get her bottles. Laurel hates that she has sunk this low but well she needs it no matter what.

Though mostly anger at the self-righteous jerks called Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. The fact they are sleeping together again after the Queen's Gambit and putting her through anger, grief and pain at their deaths with Oliver's betrayal. Laurel scoffs with figuring that shouldn't be surprising since after all Oliver is a cheater who cares about nobody, but himself.

The fact that Sara being a heartless and selfish wore brought her boyfriend to her dinner with her father trying to make excuses for her sister being a selfish bitch. Or right her sister is lawbreaking vigilante and murder by that former group who involved in poisoning her. Along with Oliver who's a serial killer running around.

Information all to easily given by Slade Wilson back before The Siege and Slade's disappearance. Which she tried to restart the pursuit of The Arrow and The Canary again, but given how everybody thought she is a useless pill popping drunk nobody believed her.

Hates how everybody thinks Oliver and Sara are so special when all they are narcissistic sociopaths and liars who destroy people's lives without a care in the world. She hates them with every fiber of her being and wishes they were dead. She hates how everybody is being mean and uncaring due to her drinking and using pills.

That they just don't get or even care that she needs something to make the pain go away. How nobody cares about her at all and tells her to accept responsibility for her actions when she's never done anything wrong in her life.

Reaching down Laurel grabs the plastic bag with the string at the bottom and puts it over her head before pulling the string tightening the bag until she can no longer breath.

Gasping for breath Laurel falls over to her side and as the last bit of air leaves her lungs Laurel can feel death approaching. Laurel knows only one thing she's finally at peace since the pain stopped.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Yeah like I said it's dark.**

**Laurel dying is really the only realistic outcome that could happen if she never began climbing out of her pit.**

**For Oliver taking down Slade given this is after 2x23 and that Laurel was the one who got him out of suicide by Slade I just see it as the timeline shifts to keep Oliver alive.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Given all the hate mail by the Laurel fans over on FF.Net I wrote this little message up and it contains some rather important info regarding my work. 

So go over on this story on FF.Net and check out the reviews then come and read this.

* * *

Wow did I touch a nerve or something?

I mean let me do a quick count for all the Laurel fanatics reviews which come up to about 19 something reviews and that's not counting about the other 5 I got rid of.

Of course, given I mentioned in the special A/N chapter for the Checking Up On story I was going to delete this type of negative reviews unless I wanted to address you.

So, I let all of those through for the sole purpose to let other people see just how bonkers and vile filled with hatred the Laurel Lance Defense Squad aka the Laurel Lance fanatics you people truly are.

Really, I have to laugh for the morons who claim I'm wrong about you guys when you repeatedly proved me right. Especially regarding being Oliver and Sara haters by calling them some truly disgusting names.

Quite frankly I've had enough of this crap from you guys on my stories, and the other stories wrote by Stand with Ward and Queen who you harass along with Arlyss Maligue.

You guys are bad enough on places like Reddit and the You Tube comment sections among other forums as well, in addition to the Fan Fiction sites.

Simply put I'm done writing Oliver/Laurel pairings for my stories and I apologize to all the fans who did enjoy my Oliver/Laurel stories, but I'm out.

After the Checking Up On story I kind of lost my desire to write for the pairing, but kind of began regaining it with some ideas I was planning on eventually doing.

Like a full-on Arrow rewrite to fix the screw ups the writers did with Oliver/Laurel pairing and trying my hand at an Oliver/Earth 2 Black Siren redemption story.

Only I'm not going to spend time writing Oliver/Laurel with putting my energy into doing those stories when I have morons such as the Laurel fanatics come attack my stories when I do something that doesn't fit their Laurel worshiping.

Reasons all to similar to why I don't write Olicty.

And not that shocking given the Laurel Lance Defense Squad are the Olicty shippers only for Laurel instead.

Regarding my pairings for Oliver from now on I'm only going to be writing Oliver/Sara, Oliver/Nyssa, Oliver/Helena, and some of the more rarer pairings.

Good bye for now


End file.
